SoulMate
by macaronisofa
Summary: Because it's often in the most strangest places and people that we find our soul-mates. Rated M for Yaoi and Hidan's mouth.
1. Because I Don't Trust You

I stared blankly, absolutley no expression on my face. I watched, as the tentacle-like tendrils grabbed his opponent, entering in a circle around his chest. I watched the opponent scream and flail, in a desperate attempt to escape. I watched as my partner, flung himself at his opponent, like a cat pouncing on its prey. I watched blankly as he wretched the other man's heart from his chest, holding the still-beating heart in his hand as the other man screamed in terrified horror. I watched as he integrated the heart within himself, as the other opponent fell, a large hole left in his chest.

The last opponent of 111 ninjas of the Hidden Cloud. He had defeated 105, as I had only defeated 6. His power and speed bordered on superhuman. He intrigued me. Where most people had fear and horror, I had awe and…well…normalness. While others thought of him as a monster, I thought of him as just another brother in immortality. I thought of him as just another man. Or maybe I thought of him as more. Where others had respect and powerful fear, I had disrespect, and haughtiness.

That was the difference between me, and them. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid to joke with him, to yell and scream and curse at him, to insult and hit him. I wasn't afraid of the harsh punishments he would dish out on me. I wasn't afraid at all. And he wasn't afraid of me…well he really wasn't afraid of anything. That's why our partnership works. We complement each other well. Konan often told me not to be a homophobe, because most likely, Kakuzu was my soul-mate. I looked at her in disgust, and often attempted to argue.

She said, to be exact, 'You guys complement each other so well. You can only ever be with each other cause you're the only ones who could live forever with each other, you're abilities are intensified and multiplied when you're working together, you need Kakuzu to fix you up and sew you back together, without him you're nothing, and he needs you to back him up as an attack type, without you he wouldn't have time to unleash his chakra attacks, like the trinity. You're probably the only ones who could actually tolerate each other and live to talk about it. You can survive his violent rages, and his seemingly random attacks on you, and he can survive you mouth and annoyingness, and he can survive your attacks because hes stronger. He makes up for your lack of intelligence, and you make up for his…rages, or lack of anger-control. You can make him think rationally, not that you actually ever try…Technically, you're the perfect lover's for each other. The sexual tension between you guys is incredible. It's only a matter of time before you guys crack. And no offense Hidan, but when he dominates you, don't fight it. It's basically inevitable. He's more dominant than you are, and you're more submissive than him.'

All I could do was take all that in. Let it sink into my brain. I couldn't argue with Konan. Everyone likes her, and it would just be wrong. Plus, Konan was always known to be right about things like that.

A cold hand on my bare shoulder woke me from my daydream.

"Hidan, let's go."

"Huh? Oh, right, coming." I grabbed my scythe, and followed. "Where are we going?"

"To a hotel, I need to rest," Was the simple reply.

"Well, Ok. Where-"

"The nearest village."

What an asshole! I couldn't even finish my sentence. "Why the hell the nearest village?"

"If we get caught when I'm like this…well I can't rely on_ you_ to protect us both." He spat the word 'you', like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. It kinda hurt. After that, there was a deep, exhausted sigh.

I couldn't blame him for being tired. We _HAD_ been fighting all day, and I may have killed only a little bit of the horde of ninjas that had attacked us. And when we weren't fighting those ninja, we were fighting each other. No wonder the old man was tired.

Then my face turned red in realization, and twisted in anger. "Why the hell can't you rely on me, huh?"

Kakuzu's voice was like a cold kunai straight to my heart.

"Because I don't trust you."


	2. Icy Words Hurt

"Because I don't trust you."

The cold, icy worlds rang through my head a million times. Each time ruthlessly stabbing my heart. I watched helplessly as Kakuzu began to walk away, down the road. I couldn't move. It hurt. I mean I liked pain, but this…this pain hurt so much worse. We'd been partners for almost a year, we'd been through so much together. _Accomplished_ so much together. He'd saved me so many times, and I've always been there for him, but he never needs saving. We've slept back to back, walked side by side, for all this time.

And he still doesn't trust me.

I'd put my life in his hands, and all of a sudden I feel sick. He wouldn't do the same in return. I slap myself, and curse for being so stupid. He always was keeping an eye on me. At first I thought it was just him being him, but now I realized that he was always on his toes because he thought that at some point I would try to kill him! I filled with sad rage, hands balled into fists, face red, and tears threatening to spill from my face.

I wanted it to stop the pain in my chest wasn't enjoyable. It hurt too much. And then I stopped, and the whole world stopped to. Konan had been right. I'd fallen head over heels for him.

I'd fallen in love with him.

And he just crushed me. I looked up once more, beginning to recognize the world once more. Kakuzu had stopped, and was now looking back at me with an agitated expression.

"Hidan! If you don't get your sorry ass moving I'm gunna' _kick_ you all the way back!"

I flipped him off, before beginning to follow. Jeez, what a grouch. I gave him a raspberry.

Oh shit, he heard me. He whipped around quickly on his toes, grabbing me by the neck and lifting, my feet dangling inches off the ground. "Now listen you little brat, I'm in no mood for you right now. Either you _shut up_ and get moving, or I cut off your head and leave you. Your choice."

"O..kay…I…ma…sor..y.." I choked, not really able to talk. Kakuzu just continued to glare daggers at me.

_**SHUNK**_

"Ah!" I gasped, not really sure what happened. Kakuzu blood spotted my face ,the pointy edge of a sword was in my face, coming through the chest of my partner. Then I was dropped. Kakuzu emitted a '_**ugh**_' like noise, before he wobbled dangerously, falling face first to the ground with a thud. I stood horrified, looking after a shinobi running away from us, into the distance.

That damn bastard! I rushed to my partner. His eyes were open, but lifeless.

He was dead.

I watched as his body jerked, eyes expanding and retracting, with a heartbeat. He did this thrice, before the life came back to him. One of the masks on his back shattered, disappearing.

Thank Jashin for Creepy-Stitchy-Monster-Mask-Things. Kakuzu began to get to his feet. I bent over, grabbing his shoulder and hauling him up to a standing position. "You Okay?"

Kakuzu faked a laugh,"Haha. Yes, I'm marvelous."

"You don't have to be such a douche! I'm worried about you is all!"

Kakuzu just stared blankly off in the distance somewhere. I sighed. "Alright then. C'mon, buddy, let's get you to that hotel." I put my arm under his shoulder, and began helping him back to the village, all the while the pangs in my heart subdued.

-At Hotel Much Later-

I flopped onto the bed next to my partner, and stretched. Kakuzu had taken a nice little nap, a.k.a. Passed out, and had woken in a much better mood. I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Stop moving so much."

"What? Hey, I can move whenever I want." I proceeded to roll over twice and then sit back up into my previous position.

Kakuzu growled. "Stop…It…"

"Or what? Gunna yell me to death?"

Kakuzu grabbed me roughly, straddling me and squeezing shut my windpipe. I gasped. Then he let go, mood suddenly changed.

"It hurt you, didn't it?"

"What? What are you talking about Kakuzu, seriously?"

"What I said. About not trusting you. It hurt you, didn't it?"

I frowned at him, face turning red. "No it didn't fucker, now get the fuck off me."

Kakuzu frowned. "Liar."

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you shit!"

And he kissed me.


	3. Soul Mate

He kissed me. I laid there, stunned. He began to move around, pressing his mouth harder against mine.

Starting to fully awaken, I grabbed his head, deepening the kiss. I moaned quietly, running my tongue lightly over his mask. He pushed me back, sitting back up, looking me in the eye.

"Mmmmm….that has to go." He proceeded to dismount me, unzipping my cloak and dropping it to the floor, before he kissed me again, straddling me again. I moaned again, lightly bucking my hips up into my partner. He exhaled through clenched teeth, making a slight hissing noise, before pulling my headband of and discarding it. He kissed me again, this time more feverishly, running his fingers lightly down my chest, running over a nipple, gently squeezing it. Make me groan, and arch my back into him.

His hand traced circles over my abs, before hooking under my waistband. He gently removed my wife-beater, and unbuttoned my pants. "Mm, Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"W-why?" It was more an exhale than a word.

"I…I don't know." He pressed his lips harder to mine, grinding his semi-hard member against my painfully hard one. His breath was coming in quick vibrating gasps, all his movements jerky and quick. I grabbed his neck, wrapping my legs around him, forcing his now-erect member into me. He immediately pushed me down, sitting up once more.

"No, no…that won't do at all…you want me to get on with it now, eh?" He said in his normal deep, sexy tone.

"Fuck! Yes, duh!"

"Oh, then it'd be over to quick, wouldn't it?"

"No! C'mon and give it to me already!" I was whining now, buck my hips up into him. I could just _see _him smirking at me from under that damn mask.

"No, I think I'm gonna torture you first. Torture you till' it _hurts."_

I just laughed. "Ha, RIGHT! Like you could do that to me!"

"Don't get cocky to early Hidan."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Fine. I'm gunna _**fuck you up."**_

Before I could respond he ridded me of my pants and underwear, running his hands over my weeping member.

He grabbed me, pumping me up and down, occasionally squeezing tightly. Teasing me painfully, causing me to moan and buck. "Damn it Kakuzu! Fucking _do _it already, Jashin!"

"Shut Up." And he stopped moving his hand. In fact, he removed it completely, intently staring down at me from behind the mask and cloak, giving him an eerie aura. I realized now that he had complete control over me. Konan had been right. He had dominated me, and I had unknowingly submitted.

He began to pump me once more, before leaning down to kiss me again. He began to grind against me. His clothing against my bare skin creating amazing friction and heat.

"Ah! Ka-ah! Ah-mmmm…Damn it Kakuzu, that feels good."

"_**Humph**_."

Kakuzu lifted my legs, placing them on his shoulders, before beginning to rock into me, his clothed, _hard_ member pressing against my entrance, not only giving me a taste of what was to come, but making me want it more. Want _him _more.

"Ah! FUCK! Ah, Kakuzu, fuck, fuck, fuck. Jashin-sama! Ah!"

He stopped suddenly, sitting up. He sat back, leaving me completely aghast. "Kakuzu, what the hell?"

"Suck." He ordered, motion downward. I looked at him funny.

"What the hell are you talking about old man? Seriously, what the fuck?"

He grabbed me roughly by the hair. "_**Suck.**_" He ordered once more, tone dangerously low. I finally did as commanded, unzipping his pants, and pulling it out.

I began to lick it, running my tongue over it skillfully. I finally engulfed his large member in my mouth. He shoved my head down, forcing me to deep-throat him. I began to hum, sending pleasant vibrations through Kakuzu, his body beginning to shake slightly. The grip on my hair tightened, before he pulled my head up, and pushed me back. "What the fuck, fucker? I wasn't done you know! Jashin, you force a guy to give you a blow-job, then you pull him off before he's even done! The Fuck?"

"_**Shut. Up."**_

He was over me quickly pushing my legs up, and positioning himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly.

"Ah! Shit! Fucking hurts, Jashin-damnit!"

Kakuzu just chuckled. "What'd you expect, it to feel good right away?"

I blushed. "No, I just wasn't ready is all."

He began to move, in-out-in-out, his pace quickening with every thrust.

"Ah! Fuck! Kak-Ah!"

"_**Mmmm."**_

"Kakuzu! Ah, fuck! Jashin-sama!" I was squirming beneath him now, coming closer to my climax, my moans getting louder and louder.

"Ah! KAKUZU!" I climaxed hard, shooting off all over myself, tightening around my part, earning an exasperated 'mmph'. Kakuzu grabbed me, sitting up, and pulling me with him. I was now sitting on his lap, bouncing up and down quickly, Kakuzu's hands on my hips, moving me up and down at the pace he wanted.

"Ah, Kakuzu! Ah, don't stop, damn it!"

"Mm."

I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening, ready to release its self. "Ah, Kakuzu! FUCK!"

I climaxed again, cumming on myself and Kakuzu, squeezing him tightly, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Kakuzu laid back suddenly, giving me the control, as I rode him. I bounced up and down fast, his hands on my hips keeping me from slowing down. He moved me slightly, perfectly positioned and hitting my prostate.

"Damn, old man, for someone like you, Ah FUCK! You're good at…at…_aaahhhh_, this."

"Mm. Shut Up and move."

I did as I was told, bouncing hard and fast on his dick, moaning loudly, face pink and sweaty.

"Kakuzu, AH! I'm gonna…gonna…"

"I know. Move."

"KAKUZU!" I came hard again, screaming my partner's name to high heaven. He flipped me up again, turning me around, and doing me from behind.

"Ah! Kakuzu! Ah, so…so deep there! Ah!"

"Feels better this way?"

"Fuck Yes! AH! Harder! Faster, damnit!" I was screaming now, much to my embarrassment, spots flashing in my vision. Boy, I wonder what kind of looks we're going to get when we leave, haha.

"AH! KAKU-AH! KAKUZU! JASHIN-DAMN IT!"

"Ssshhh, you're going to wake the neighbors." Kakuzu hissed playfully. I knew he didn't really mean it. He loved it when I screamed, I could tell. When I did it, it seemed like he'd move just a little bit faster, just a little bit harder. I moaned loudly again, climax coming closer.

"KAKUZU!" I climaxed again, covering the floor with my seed. Kakuzu sat back, pulling me onto his lap, lifting me up and down, fast and hard. My climax coming sooner than expected, I let out only a whimper as I covered myself in semen.

Kakuzu pushed me forward again, slamming into me from behind, sending me closer to my climax once again.

"Kakuzu! Ah! Feels…feels so…ah!.._goooood_…Love…love you…AH! Kakuzu!"

"KAKUZU!" With one last scream of his name, I climaxed hard, covering the floor in another layer of semen. This time, I pulled Kakuzu over with me, and whimpered as he filled me with his semen, filling me up and making me warm inside.

We collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily, lying in post-climatic ecstacy.

"Holy…fuck…old-man…jashin-damn it…"

Kakuzu grunted in response, looking over to me. He quickly pulled his mask over his head, and then he kissed me, this time more tenderly, as if thanking me for the pleasurable sensation I had just given him. I studied him, for it was the first time I had actually seen his face. And it was amazing. Quite handsome really, and the stitches added a bit of sexiness to him.

I sighed, by body shaking from the orgasms, my mind fuzzied.

"I love you to Hidan." And with that, he grabbed my waist, pulled me close, and drifted to sleep, leaving me to wonder if he had really even said those words, or if I had just imagined them.

I sighed, sitting at the akatsuki base, at the akatsuki table, in the akatsuki kitchen, facing Konan.

"Well, Konan, you were right." The pain of admitted I was wrong was unbearable, but I did it anyway.

"I knew I was right to begin with, haha. I'm glad it went so well."

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, haha, thanks."

"So, are you going to have a repeat of yesterday tonight?"

I laughed at that, thinking it was so like Konan to ask something like that. "Yeah, probably."

It was Konan's turn to laugh.

I smiled.

"I guess we really are soul-mates."


End file.
